Arrivals and Departures
by Ereshkigaal
Summary: Isaac is shaken after the battle at Jupiter Lighthouse, and being with his friends is only making it worse. But the battle brought one good thing - a new aquaintance. PiersxIsaac yaoi, don't like - don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is your old friend Eresh. I have no idea whatsoever why I'm doing this, so don't even ask. Oh yeah - it's a celebratory thing. But as to why I'm actually putting pen to paper, or rather fingers to keyboard, I'm still mystified. Yes, Isaac as the uke is OOC, I know. Fuck it, I like it that way.

Arrivals and Departures

Chapter 1: Respite

Silence. Finally silence. The meeting at Contigo had exhausted Isaac. Lying down in a warm bed at the inn was exactly what he'd needed for days, but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. What happened at Jupiter Lighthouse wasn't easy to come to terms with, and the story that the lighthouses being extinguished were causing Weyard to slowly die off stung inside him like a needle lodged in his heart.  
He'd felt this way after the other lighthouses, too, and it was hard to handle the idea that one more still remained, and that no one knew what would happen afterwards. Isaac just half-sat up in his bed, propped up against the wall, staring at the fruit and bread laid out on his bedside table and chewing his blanket nervously, a habit he thought he'd shed years ago, but had seemed to come back lately. Was it really necessary to do all this? Sure, he had a mission, and he did pretty well at putting up a stoic front to the others, but by the time the effects of the unlit Mars Lighthouse would be felt, he'd probably be an old man, if not already dead. The only thing that kept him from total desperation was his strong bond with his friends, but even that seemed far away now, when he'd loudly voiced his wish to be alone for a while. After a bit of uneasy rolling around in his bed, he decided to ditch his pride and do what he'd always done as a kid. Isaac took off his sweaty vest and shirt, allowing the cool air in the room to brush away the nervous flush. Even though he wasn't hungry, he grabbed a piece of still-warm bread from the basket on the table, leaned up against the wall, wrapped the white wool blanket around his legs and waist and began nervously chewing on the bread. It felt embarrassing, and Isaac felt himself getting twitchy about any of his friends coming in and seeing him like this. Especially Jenna, who probably still idolized him for being strong and masculine. He had an excuse this time, but the hot-headed Jenna probably wouldn't accept it. Shame about her temper. She was pretty cute when she was shy. Just as Isaac was smiling and ready to vault into his own little dream world, someone knocked on the door. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Just the worst time for someone to come in. "Sorry, but I'm having one of my alone moments here, okay?", he half-shouted, quite annoyed at the attempted intrusion. "I'm the one who should be sorry", a soft, level male voice answered. "Your companions asked me to come in and check on you. It's been three hours since you came out, and the innkeeper's putting on a celebratory dinner in an hour." Not one of his friends? In a flash of relief, Isaac decided letting the person in wouldn't hurt, and it'd be polite at that. "No problem. Just come in", he mumbled towards the door. The handle clicked down, and a serene-looking young man in loose robes and a quite casual blue ponytail that reached to the middle of his back walked in, carrying a stack of clean clothes over one arm. Isaac took one moment to remember him, and seemed to recall that he was one of Felix's traveling companions and a Lemurian, though he couldn't remember the name. The young man's apologetic half-smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he looked over at Isaac. He hurriedly yanked the blanked over his naked upper body and spat out the bread when he realized it was still dangling in his mouth, but not even this could stop him from blushing fiercely under the young man's interested glare. "No, no, no need to be ashamed. I don't have a problem with it at all." The man's look had changed back to the shy smile he'd worn just before, and Isaac wondered to himself whether the smirk had been real or not. He reluctantly let the blanket fall again, but fixed a death glare on the young man, who was obliviously laying out the clean clothes on the end of the bed. He seemed to notice and stood up, politely backing half a step away. "If you don't want me to intrude, I'll let you do it yourself. I'm sorry to be babying you like this without even asking." Was this guy a saint or something? "No, just feel free to sit down. I'm not in the mood for talking to my friends, but I'm getting kinda bored." It was true - even if he was unwilling to talk to the others, he was still dying for a chat with someone. "Thank you. Just tell me if I'm a nuisance." The man sat down on the edge of the bed, and Isaac could've sworn he saw that smirk again. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It always happens. I've started liking this. I'm hoping for the sake of humanity I don't get carried away and screw your image of GS with my =3 mood. REAL lemon begins in the next chapter, as I need to get this chapter out reasonably soon.

Chapter 2: Imperfect Start

"So, what was your name anyway? I know you told me, but I'm really tired, so..." The man smiled again, a shy, apologetic twitch of the mouth that made Isaac faintly ill at ease. "I'm Piers. I guess it can't be helped. We're all tired." He pulled his legs up on the bed, ending up sitting two feet away from him. An awkward silence followed, and for a moment Isaac thought of filling it with talk of the lighthouses, but decided on bland chatter about nothing instead. "Did you see Felix and Mia downstairs? Sure looks like they're getting along, even though they just met each other. What do you think?" He managed to do a convincing conspiratory smirk, even though talking about the people he'd fought with and against for such a long time made him uncomfortable - and so did Piers, even though he wasn't as bad. He was just a little too polite, but it still made Isaac a bit shakier. "Well, you seem to notice the same things as me. They are a tiny bit too familiar, seeing as they only met a few hours ago. In fact, I went up here to you in part because Garet was getting pretty worked up over the two going to their rooms seconds after each other." Piers had gotten an odd glint in his eyes, and Isaac felt relieved when it seemed he was opening up. He'd seemed too secretive before. Then, with his face split open in a wide grin, Piers continued, "May be something about their elements. After what I've seen, there seems to be something with Venus and Mercury." Isaac twitched a tiny bit. Was he insinuating something? He seemed like the type of guy who'd do that, but he was probably joking, or else Isaac was just imagining things. There was no way someone would be that obvious, but still, Isaac became far too aware of how naked he was. Way too naked to sit in the same room as a man he'd never met before. Sure, he wasn't ugly, but it was hard to judge with a guy. Isaac's hand moved toward the blanket at his waist, but Piers' finger was there, holding down the only method of decency. Then he smiled, the exact same shy smile, not the disturbing smirk from before. Maybe he was just joking. Garet had done this once, and they'd spent hours laughing afterwards. Then Piers' lips moved for a bit. Was that... Yeah, there was no mistaking it. "I'm just as embarrassed as you are." Isaac felt himself blush, something that was clearly counterproductive. He tried to pull away, but he was shaking way too much to get up fast, and before he could concentrate on getting away, Piers had slung his legs around his waist, weighing down on his thighs. Isaac could feel Piers shivering just like him, but was it for the same reason as him? He'd pulled his head back as much as he could, but the wall was in the way, and Piers had leaned all the way up against him. Pushed up against the cold wall, he watched Piers pull his robes off in a brisk movement, leaving only a few modesty-retaining scraps of cloth around his hips. Isaac was completely certain by now that he was blushing worse than ever before, and he focused on keeping calm and attempting to make it through, as Piers had pulled off his undershirt and had undone his ponytail, letting his long hair fall in front of his face. His lips were the only thing visible as he spoke one word that was painfully clear in Isaac's ears, just as the movements of his lips seemed to be played in slow-motion. "Cute." 


End file.
